


Swallowing The Bait

by Firebird (firebird308)



Series: Bait [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed finally entirely takes the bait Greed had set out for him. (Ling does not approve.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowing The Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

At this point, the group had been inhabiting the house they waited out the snowstorm in for the ensuing snow to melt for a week and were starting to become antsy. While the chance to rest and not constantly travel was welcome, there was also nothing to do, which wasn't good for keeping a certain alchemist out of trouble.

Which is why Greed found something for the chimera to do that got them out of the house before his other possession could get himself strangled; leaving just the two of them.

"I suppose you're gonna find busy-work for me, too," Ed said crankily as he watched the other two leave to look for firewood.

"I have something a bit more fun in mind," Greed said mildly, ignoring Ling's protests in the back of his head.

"Oh yeah?" Ed replied, turning his head just enough to look at Greed from the corner of his eye.

"Remember how I picked the room with the biggest bed?" Greed reminded Ed. The blush creeping over Ed's face told him that the kid got it immediately. "I think this is a good time for you to learn how much fun using more than just our mouths is, hmm?"

"Of course, if you don't want to, you don't have to. No pressure," he said with a shrug. Not that he really expected Ed to say no. But if he decided to surprise him, Ed now has an out.

Ed mulled this over while staring out the window and willing his blush to knock it off. To tell the truth, he _had_ been wondering what doing more would be like and had been having rather interesting dreams that resulted in damp and sticky boxers and wanting to know if the reality matched the dream.

"Well, since we have nothing better to do," Ed said, trying to sound casual. He had the feeling he failed, due to the widening smirk on Greed's face.

"After you," Greed said as he motioned in the direction of the stairs and followed Edward.

After the climb up the stairs and trip down the hall, Ed walked into Greed's room, which he hadn't been in since he fixed the bed. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over a chair before he turned to face Greed.

Greed had closed the door for in case the chimera returned early and shrugged off his own coat, tossing it over the other chair in the room. Then he walked up to Ed and grasped his chin in his hand. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm not going to," Ed said, looking back at him.

"All right, then." With that, Greed pressed a kiss on Ed as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Ed kissed him back, letting Greed into his mouth and shrugged off his shirt after it was undone, letting it drop to the floor behind him.

Greed broke the kiss to start pulling off his own shirt. "Get your boots off," he ordered, as he pulled his shirt over his head to toss to the side.

"Yeah," Ed said as he sat on the edge of the bed to do that as Greed divested himself of his own.

Once that was taken care of, Greed kissed Ed again as he unbuckled Ed's belt so he could get his pants open. He wanted to keep Ed distracted so he wouldn't get nervy about what they were going to do. Greed figured that so long as Ed was kept from over-thinking things, they would go fine.

He listened to Ed moan into his mouth as he reached into Ed's boxers to stroke him firmly. After Ed kept making more and more eager sounds, he broke the kiss. "Finish undressing," he ordered, starting to remove his own pants and underwear.

Ed hurriedly complied and when naked, sat on the edge of the bed to find out what Greed wanted him to do next.

"Lay on your stomach," Greed instructed him. "While I _would_ like to see the look in your eyes during your first time for this, this way would probably be a bit easier on you."

Ed licked his lips; lips suddenly having gone dry. "All right." He lay as he was told to, legs slightly parted. He tried to ignore the rising nervousness as what he was doing started to sink in.

"It'll be fine," Greed murmured as he gently nudged apart Ed's legs to position himself between them. "It will be uncomfortable at first because of you not being used to this. Which is why I will give you time to get used to how it feels. All right?"

"All right." Ed licked his lips again, mentally bracing himself for what was coming.

When he was certain Ed was ready for this, Greed slowly pushed his way in, coming to a halt once he was fully in to savor finally getting to do this and give Ed some time to adjust.

Ed gasped and then moaned quietly as Greed continued to push his way in. When Greed stopped, Ed shifted a bit, trying to get used to the rather new feeling of Greed being cock-deep inside him. He wasn't sure if he was more uncomfortable, or more turned on by finally getting to this stage.

Once certain that Ed was ready, Greed pulled most of the way out and slowly drove himself in, starting a slow rhythm. A faster one can wait until Ed had a chance to learn what he's doing.

Ed's hips jerked back uncertainly at first but it didn't take him long to figure out how to match Greed's thrusts. His hands fisted the blankets as he started to pant from the stimulation.

Now Greed took the time to adjust his angle and grinned when Ed cried out; telling him that he found what he was looking for. He then made a point of continuing to use that angle to make what they were doing as enjoyable for Ed as it was for him.

"I, ah, I need..." Ed said breathlessly as he continued to rock his hips back to meet Greed. He certainly hadn't expected it to feel like _this_.

"Do you need to come? Is that what you need?" At Ed's wordless nod, Greed increased the pace and force of his thrusts. "Then I guess I better make you do so, hmm?"

Another wordless cry ripped itself loose from Ed. He thought things couldn't feel better; it seems he had been wrong. He pushed back against Greed at an almost frantic pace, eager for his relief.

Greed maintained the new pace, willing himself to not come before Edward did. "Come for me," he commanded Ed.

Ed's hips jerked up one or two more times before he came with a gasp. As the shudders stopped running down his back, he panted quietly for breath, moaning slightly, as he waited for Greed to finish.

Greed didn't keep him waiting long; a handful of thrusts and it was his turn to come to a stop as he came in Ed. When he finished, he lowered himself to more properly lay on Ed. "Mmm. Not bad for your first time, I think."

Ed closed his eyes as he listened to Greed, resting quietly. He had to admit that it felt good to have Greed's weight resting on him during the afterglow although he knew that sooner or later, he'll start getting cranky and want Greed off him.

After another minute or two of resting, Greed carefully pulled out of Ed and rolled off to start getting dressed. "Stay there. You're going to want to take some time to recover, because I know you gotta be starting to feel it."

Ed rolled over to watch him dress, wincing at the soreness in his rump. "Yeah, you're right. Ow. Where are you going?"

"To get cleaned up and check on those two's progress on the firewood," Greed said as he sat on the edge of the bed to get his boots on. Once he was done with that, he got up and stomped to make sure they were fully on. "I'll see you later," he said with a backwards wave.

Now _he's fully taken the bait_ , he thought smugly at Ling as he closed the door behind him.

_I see you're proud of yourself_ , Ling responded flatly.

_You can't tell me that you've never noticed his looks_ , Greed scoffed. _Who wouldn't want to get him into their bed?_

_He's my friend; I don't want him as a lover_ , Ling snapped back, ignoring that he _did_ notice how good-looking Edward was.

That just made Greed laugh as he walked down the stairs.


End file.
